


All The Same

by exouniversity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, EXOUNI16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exouniversity/pseuds/exouniversity
Summary: Loving someone isn't always black and white. Sometimes it's grey and you're damned if you do, damned if you don't.Written by iheart_chanyeol (LJ)





	

**Prompt #:** 157  
**Title:** All The Same  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Baekhyun/Chanyeol, side: Jongin/girl!Kyungsoo  
**Summary:** Loving someone isn't always black and white. Sometimes it's grey and you're damned if you do, damned if you don't  
**Word Count:** 20.2k  
**Warnings:** Infidelity; Past member Kris as a character  
**Author Note(s):** This was my first fest and I am honestly happy I joined. Firstly, thank you to the prompter. I hope I've written somethng you'll enjoy. Thank you T for being such an amazing beta :) You listened to me whine and let me bounce ideas off of you and then read all of this mess before submissions. Thank you A for being the **first** to read this when it was just a jumbled hot mess and before I even made it past the first meeting. And of course, thank you to the mods for answering stupid questions and for even hosting this fest. I hope everything turns out great!

♡♡♡ 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun meet a few weeks before summer their junior year of high school. It's a Saturday night and it's one of those unfortunate nights when his mom thinks she's Chef Ramsey and wants to try and prepare something she will absolutely and undoubtedly butcher. Tonight, it happens to be chocolate turtle cheesecake. Unfortunately for her, she's out of a few things, and unfortunately for Chanyeol, she's sending him to get it.

“But I don't understand why I have to go.” He whines. 

But he's not surprised. Ever since his sister left for college, he's become his mother’s little personal errand boy. And why would she ask his father to do anything when she could just torture him?

He puts on his sneakers, not bothering to change out of his basketball shorts and t-shirt, and pouts one last time as his mother hands over her credit card.  
It doesn't work. Luckily for him though, the list she hands him is short: milk, pecans, and cream cheese; and the store is close so he just gets over it and sulks his way out the door. 

He guesses it isn’t all bad though. His cousin Jongin works at the store and has ever since the previous summer. They don’t get to attend the same school anymore so Chanyeol kind of misses him. He won't admit that to his face though because Jongin is a pain in the ass; he would never get to live it down. An even better reason though, is the little dairy bar at the back of the store. They serve ice cream, little baked goodie, and some of the best shakes Chanyeol has ever had. . He's practically salivating by the time he makes it to the store. He would definitely be getting a shake to go.

When he walks in and heads to the back of the store, he sees a young man whom he's never seen before at the dairy bar with Jongin, which is strange, because it's usually just the tan male himself.

Jongin looks up and waves as Chanyeol comes bouncing down the aisle. The taller male smiles in return but is caught off guard when the other guy straightens up and they make eye contact. Chanyeol is stopped in his tracks because this guy is gorgeous- jet black hair framing eyes lined with a faint hint of just as black liner and pouty pink lips below the cutest button nose. 

Before his mind knows what his mouth is doing, he whistles, and says "pretty little thing isn't he?"

His smile, if you could call it that--it's more like a smirk in Baekhyun’s opinion--is firmly in place and his eyes are drinking Baekhyun up like he's some sort of thirst aid.

Baekhyun looks behind himself thinking--hoping, that the guy is directing all that greasiness to someone else. But upon turning around, he sees that it's only him and Jongin behind the bar. Baekhyun turns back just in time to catch the guy say, "I was definitely talking to you" and see him add an adorable, no, _cheesy_ wink at the end. 

This causes Baekhyun to promptly choke on his own spit because what the hell. This guy couldn't possibly think that line would work. But instead of sticking around to find out, he scowls at Chanyeol then leaves from behind the dairy bar counter, making a quick turn down the next aisle to walk to the stock room of the store.

Jongin isn't sure if he should laugh at the look on his co-worker’s face or smack his cousin for actually thinking that line was good.

“You should be embarrassed.” He says to the taller.

But instead of answering to that, Chanyeol asks, “Who was that?”

“That's Baekhyun Byun, the guy who has been here only a week and will probably quit now because you’re so gross.”

“That's ridiculous.” Chanyeol pushes at his shoulder as he comes around the dairy counter. “You saw how I made him blush.”

“Yea, okay.” Jongin laughs.

“How would you know? You said yourself he’s only been here a week.” Chanyeol says as Jongin follows him around the store while he gets the things his mother needs. 

“I _know_ because he goes to my school. You know, regular school aka _public school_. Maybe if you’d have stuck around, you’d know him too.”

Chanyeol scowls. He can’t help that his family put him in private school when high school started. They just wanted the best for him. He knows that Jongin is joking, but sometimes he feels like maybe Jongin thinks he ditched him. 

“I’m telling you now though,” Jongin continues, “quit while you're ahead. Despite that face he just made, he’s actually nice. So that means,” Jongin pauses for dramatic effect, “he’s too good for you.”

Chanyeol turns to Jongin, smile in place, and vehemently answer's, "Nah, I'm gonna marry him one day.”

Jongin laughs harder than he ever has, and isn't even sure if it's at Chanyeol's stupidity, or Chanyeol's stupidity.

 

♡♡♡

 

It's true that Baekhyun has been working at the store only a week when Chanyeol comes in. He and Jongin _do_ attend the same school and thank goodness Jongin had given him a heads up during lunch one day that they needed help.

It’s his first job and one he plans to keep while he attends university. It seems easy enough anyhow. And while his parents agreed to let him stay home while he attended school, eliminating the need to pay rent and other living expenses, they made no promises to fund his junk food and League of Legends addiction. The savings from his new part time job would have to do that.

He truly enjoys it. It's super easy and when he's there, he doesn't really think about much else besides joking around with Jongin and doing his job. So Chanyeol doesn't turn up to the store again for a couple of days and Baekhyun is torn between asking Jongin about him, and being more than grateful he hasn't had to find places to hide.

It’s not that he is shy, despite what Chanyeol might think, and it’s not that he dislikes Chanyeol. He doesn't even know him, but he thinks Chanyeol is super gorgeous. It’s just that it’s junior year--the year of tests and planning for university. The year that basically determines what university you get into, if you get into one at all. School has never really been easy academically for Baekhyun. And he needs to stay focused until the end. He doesn’t need any distractions, especially not in the form of tall guys with broad shoulders in basketball shorts.

Unfortunately for Baekhyun, Chanyeol is persistent, and after he gets over a rough bout with allergies, he starts showing up daily in hopes of catching a glimpse of the pretty male who sashayed his hips to the stock room with his heart in hand. 

His plan is basically to wear Baekhyun down. It’s lame, and kind of stalkerish, but he doesn't have anything else. However, Jongin and his co-workers don’t make it easy for him. Jongin has a big fucking mouth and has filled just about every employee at the store in on Chanyeol's little declaration of love. Plus the older lady who's always on register three finds it too adorable that he waits around like a lost puppy for his little crush so she’s always cooing at him. 

He thinks the waiting wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have to deal with Jongin's cackling or her endless gushing.

 

♡♡♡ 

 

It’s been two weeks and Baekhyun has gotten pretty decent at avoiding Chanyeol. But that doesn’t mean he finds it as easy to not think about him. So much for no distractions.

One day he slips up and tells his brother about the guy who keeps coming into the store looking for him. It's not the first time Baekhyun has told him about a guy trying to get his attention, he is one of the more popular guys in school, but it's the first time the usually diva-ish male has blushed while doing so.

Jongdae thinks it’s hilarious and as his older brother decides to show up on one of Baekhyun’s shifts to check the guy out.

As they walk into the store, Baekhyun heads to the back to finish getting ready while Jongdae approaches the front counter.

Chanyeol pops up from one of the aisles hoping it's Baekhyun, having been told his shift would start around this time, but instead he sees a guy about Baekhyun’s height. And Chanyeol can’t see it, but Jongdae has this look on his face, and it's one Jongin has seen before. The same one he wore when some guy wouldn't stop grinding on his little brother at a party he shouldn’t have been at; the same one he wore just before he punched the guy in the face.

He might be tiny, but Jongdae is a force to be reckoned with. And before Jongdae can even ask, Jongin is pointing Chanyeol out. When Chanyeol notices the look on Jongin's face, it's too late. He's stopped in his tracks just as Jongdae turns around and fixes his dark eyes on him.

He sees Jongin mouthing _Baekhyun's brother_ , but it's too late for him to run. So instead, he memorizes the face to make sure he can give an accurate description when the cops asks who fucked him up. He might have to exaggerate the height a bit though.

The guy doesn't particularly look like Baekhyun, but the similarities are there. Mainly, it looks like neither of them won in the height department.

Chanyeol would laugh if not for the muscles he sees flexing out of Jongdae's short sleeve shirt, and the look on Jongdae's face--the one that says, _you have to go through me to get to my brother_.

As Jongdae approaches him, he closes his eyes and waits for the punch, but instead, he is met with a slap on the shoulder, and boisterous laughter from the male in front of him. "So you're Chanyeol." It's not even a question.

"Uh, yea.." Chanyeol answers. He's nervous, unsure if Jongdae is one of those guys who smiles just before he punches your lights out.

Jongdae looks him up and down before saying, "You're not _un-attractive_ , but Baekkie could definitely do better."

Chanyeol sputters while Jongin laughs.

"But you're the only guy I've known to make him blush, so you must be special." Jongdae finishes.

"Anyway, Baekhyun is kind of stubborn," the shorter male continues, "so a word of advice: when you finally get his attention, and ask him out, tell him Jongin will come too."

"Who am I supposed to get to go out with me?!" Jongin half yells, half pouts. No one pays him any attention. 

Jongdae turns to leave, but before he does, he makes sure Chanyeol knows and understands the code that all big brothers live by: _you hurt my little brother, I hurt you_. 

Chanyeol leaves the store that day not having seen Baekhyun.

♡

For a little while longer, it's like a game of cat and mouse. Baekhyun sneaks around the store so smoothly that half the time Chanyeol doesn't even know he's been there.

Other times he isn't so lucky and ends up being stuck as a cashier when Chanyeol needs to check out. He hardly ever buys anything of significance so it's pretty obvious to Baekhyun what he's doing. But the taller male never says anything anyway, just asks Baekhyun how he’s doing and if he’s having a good day at work.

It’s such a huge difference from the first day they met. Baekhyun wonders more than once if he just read it all wrong. Maybe Chanyeol doesn’t actually like him. 

“Or maybe it’s because you do such a good job of ignoring him.” Jongin says one day when Baekhyun voices these thoughts aloud.

And maybe his friend is right. Maybe he should be nicer to Chanyeol.

♡

Chanyeol isn't quite sure what he needs to do to get Baekhyun to stop hiding from him. He thinks it's pretty obvious that he finds the smaller male attractive. He's even gone as far as to kind of, sort of stalk him and nothing seems to be working.

But today will be different. Because today will be the day he finally asks Baekhyun Byun out. But first, a word with the bane of his existence who is also, unfortunately, family.

As he approaches the dairy bar counter, there's no one there. But before he can open his mouth to call Jongin's name, Baekhyun pops up from under the counter with a bag of gummy bears in his hand. 

Baekhyun yelps a little bit before he manages to stutter. "W-what are doing here?” 

It’s obvious he’s annoyed, but Chanyeol also thinks he might be a little nervous judging by the pink flush spreading across his cheeks. He knew he'd seen him blush that day.

Chanyeol is leaning over the counter, arms folded as he just stares at him. "So cute." the taller male coos.

Baekhyun doesn't know if he should be embarrassed because Chanyeol just called him cute or scowl because Chanyeol has basically been stalking him.

What he does know, is that he doesn't want to deal with the feels he's having because of the way Chanyeol is looking at him. He doesn't have time for this.

Also, Baekhyun doesn't want to be rude, but _where the hell is Jongin?!_

"He's around here somewhere, I’m sure." Chanyeol muses. Because of course, Baekhyun would say that out loud.  
But Chanyeol's smile doesn't falter, he simply leans closer over the counter and whispers, "I bet you make a mean milkshake too, shorty."

Baekhyun simply sighs, realizing that he's stuck. He can't walk away, not after the rude comment he just made. Plus this is kind of his job, so he resigns himself to making Chanyeol his milkshake.

As he’s working, he takes the time to actually look at Chanyeol out of the corner of his eye and _wow_. He's got dark hair that reaches just above his ears on the side, with fringe that barely covers gorgeous, dark, wide eyes. Despite how wide his smile tends to be, he has a small mouth that's adorably pouty and Baekhyun finds himself wondering how soft his lips are.

He's way taller than Baekhyun too, but it's one more thing Baekhyun finds hot about him.

“Here you go.” 

When he hands Chanyeol his milkshake, their hands brush and Chanyeol makes a show of it by letting his hand linger for a bit.

The taller male raises the cup to his lips and Baekhyun is totally not staring at the way his lips wrap around the straw. He takes a sip before saying, “I knew it would be good.” He smiles and continues, “I'm Chanyeol by the way.”

The way the wide eyed male is looking at him, he's sure the tips of his ears are red right now. Baekhyun is not about this life. He does not stare. Guys stare at _him_. His milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and he eats try hard flirts like Chanyeol for breakfast.

So why the fuck can't he stop blushing?? 

But two can play at this game. He takes a napkin and leaning much closer than actually necessary for the task, wipes away a bit of whipped cream from Chanyeol’s chin- never breaking eye contact as he whispers, “I know.” 

Now it’s the taller’s turn to blush. Baekhyun smirks as he pulls his hand away.

But Chanyeol is on a mission, and before he can pull back, the taller male grabs his wrist. 

"Hey," he says softly, "let me take you out sometime." 

As cocky as Baekhyun can be, he can't really fathom why Chanyeol wants to go out with him. Sure he's hot, and Chanyeol obviously thinks so. But Chanyeol, well he's pretty much perfect. And Baekhyun knows he's smart from the things Jongin has told him; he attends a private school too.  
With these thoughts swirling in his head, Baekhyun comes up with what he thinks is the perfect way out.

“Sorry I don't go out with people I don't know.”

Chanyeol just stares for a second before reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. Baekhyun thinks he’s given up and is about to pay, but instead, he takes out a small picture and slides it to Baekhyun. 

The smaller male looks down at the picture then back up at Chanyeol who lets out an airy Oh! before taking the picture back, flipping it over, and writing his name, along with his address and phone number on the back, afterwards, holding it out for Baekhyun to take. 

"Now you know me.” He says with a smile.

Baekhyun takes the picture and after looking at it for a few seconds, begins to laugh. 

“This is a baby picture of you.”

“Yea. I was a super cute kid right.”

Baekhyun laughs even harder as he leaves the dairy bar counter and heads to the front. It's something Chanyeol wants to get used to.

"Enjoy the rest of your shift!" Chanyeol yells after him.

Baekhyun turns around and smiles, amusement still evident on his face, before continuing to walk away.

♡

And damn Chanyeol for being such a cute kid because it's the reason Baekhyun sends his first text teasing Chanyeol about how his ears haven't changed.

They learn a lot about each other through text and a few phone calls. Chanyeol still goes to the store when he has time, but the closer it gets to the end of junior year, the busier they all become with test and college applications.

 

♡♡♡

 

They don’t actually go out until school is over, Baekhyun feeling like he did his best but it still wasn’t good enough. He can only hope something other than a two year junior college will have pity and accept him. Otherwise his parents’ promise to let him stay home rent free might extend longer than they think.

Their first date isn’t really a date. Jongin does come and Baekhyun brings this pretty doe eyed thing, who turns out to be his cousin, named Kyungsoon. 

He's always known that Jongin has a crush on her and Chanyeol can tell right away that he is smitten by the way he sticks to his side and doesn't talk to her unless she says something to him first. 

Baekhyun would laugh if he didn't feel sorry for his friend.

It's also not a date because they head to the beach, somewhere they've all been probably a million times. Jongin makes sure to let Chanyeol know how completely and utterly lame it is, and how it totally doesn't count as a date. 

"I can't really talk much at a movie or in a loud restaurant!" Chanyeol protests. "Plus, this bag,” he taps the backpack hanging from his right shoulder, “is totally filled with snacks and a blanket so we can have a picnic." 

He seems pretty proud about this fact, but Jongin just scoffs and calls him lazy. Baekhyun thinks it's sweet though, that Chanyeol planned it this way so that they could actually talk.

 

And talk they do. Even revisiting topics about food, music, and movies, is fun for Baekhyun. He really enjoys talking to Chanyeol and seeing him smile. And he really likes the look Chanyeol gets when he’s talking about something he finds funny, or is excited about. 

This is how Chanyeol admitting that he had somewhat of an obsession with ferrets with he was a kid comes up. When Baekhyun doesn't believe him, he whips his wallet out and pulls out a small picture of a chubby kid with big ears and glasses, holding up what is indeed a ferret on a leash. 

“Holy shit,” is all Baekhyun can manage between peels of laughter. He is laughing too hard to even ask why Chanyeol has yet another picture of himself as a kid in his own wallet.

Chanyeol pouts and almost starts to regret pulling the picture out. Even his level of confidence can’t stand up to a hot guy doubled over laughing at him. And one he likes no less. But when Baekhyun hands the picture back to him, he has this look in his eye that has Chanyeol thinking that maybe it’s not so bad after all.

It isn't until they hear Kyungsoon guffawing a few feet down the stretch of beach- Jongin chasing her into the waves as they wash up on the shore- that they even realize they've been left alone. But neither of them mind because they're both having a great time. 

“I guess Jongin got over being shy.” Chanyeol says.

“I guess so.” 

The smile Baekhyun gives him is blinding- brighter than all the stars above them at that very moment. It's soon and utterly ridiculous to be thinking because he’s 17, he hasn’t graduated high school, and they haven't even shared a first kiss, but as Chanyeol watches Baekhyun smile he thinks, _that's the guy I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with_. 

 

♡♡♡

 

By the second date, it’s official, and when they do share their first kiss, three official dates in, it's mind blowing and Chanyeol is definitely in love. 

It happens after a Foo Fighters concert. They’re both pumped up because Dave Grohl live is honestly the most amazing thing ever, and neither are ready to go home. It's late, but it’s a Saturday night, and Chanyeol has Sunday off. So they drive around in his Jeep looking for something to do. 

When Baekhyun’s stomach grumbles, he blushes, but Chanyeol just smiles and pulls into a 24hr McDonald's drive thru before pulling into one of the parking spaces to eat. Sure they could have gone in, but something about the privacy of Chanyeol’s car was more appealing. 

Baekhyun isn't self conscious about speaking with his mouth full and Chanyeol isn't embarrassed about the ketchup stuck to the side of his mouth. It’s one of the things Baekhyun adores about their relationship- how they can just be themselves. So when Chanyeol catches his wrist in an attempt to keep him close after he wipes the ketchup from his mouth, Baekhyun knows what’s about to happen, has been waiting for it actually. 

But Chanyeol makes him wait a little bit longer opting instead to kiss the palm of his hand, down to the wrist he’s holding before he gently flips his hand to kiss the back of it. 

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” He says.

Baekhyun smiles shyly, It tickles a bit, but all the while, he’s thinking, _who knew having your hand kissed could send shivers down your spine???_ But it’s nothing compared to when Chanyeol finally leans in a presses his lips against Baekhyun’s.

Chanyeol was ten thousand percent sure that Baekhyun would have soft lips. But he’s too excited right now to even mentally congratulate himself for being right. His head is spinning and he just wants to melt into the boy sitting opposite of him, kissing him like he wants forever with him.

And Baekhyun isn’t fairing much better. It takes everything in him to not to climb the center console, into Chanyeol’s lap and let the taller male have his way with him. He does, however, let Chanyeol feel him up a little bit. He encourages it by taking one of Chanyeol’s hands and placing it on his hip. It’s crazy to think that his first kiss would turn into such an intense make out session, but at least Chanyeol still has his wits about him, pulling away so that they both can get some air and reassess the situation.

“I think I better take you home.”

“Why?” Baekhyun almost whines. It makes Chanyeol laugh. They’re still close enough that Baekhyun can feel his breath hit the side of his cheek as he does it.

“I just- it’s getting late. We’re getting way too comfortable in this McDonald’s parking lot.”

Baekhyun laughs. 

“Besides, we have plenty of time for all this later.”

“Ok.” Baekhyun whispers.

They share one last kiss before Chanyeol starts up his Jeep and drives them home. All Baekhyun can think about the whole ride is this _later_ that Chanyeol has promised.

He’s not a virgin and his first time was definitely not all he thought it would be. He knows Chanyeol isn’t one either, but he can’t help but hope their first time together will make the past not matter in the end.

 

♡♡♡

 

Later comes only two weeks later when Chanyeol’s parents prepare to go visit family in New York. Chanyeol doesn’t want to go because he would miss Baekhyun too much and his parents understand that sentiment all too well, having started dating in high school themselves. 

“I get it Chanyeol.” His father says. “Right now your world revolves around him and you think that will never change.”

“It didn’t for you and mom.” Chanyeol argues. 

His dad just chuckles because that wasn’t entirely true. In fact, they had broken up in college for almost two years after realizing they were really all each other knew. It was sort of like, _if we’re meant to be, we’ll come back to each other_. 

Luckily enough, that’s what happened. They were married immediately after college and have been happy ever since.

It’s something they never told Chanyeol and his sister and maybe they should have. Chanyeol has always been kind of idealistic and his father doesn’t want him to think that young love is all hearts and roses, but he doesn’t think he should tell him any different, at least not now. Chanyeol is smart boy anyhow.

So his father leaves it be, but before leaving his room, pats his son on the shoulder and tells him, “Just use protection son.”

Chanyeol squawks indignantly because _oh my god dad, you’re so embarrassing_. He hadn’t even been thinking of that when he decided he’d invite Baekhyun over while his parents are away.

♡

He asks while they’re spending the day at Baekhyun’s house. Chanyeol is watching him play League and honestly, he doesn’t understand it. But if it makes his tiny boyfriend happy, well he is all too happy to sit back and watch. 

At one point, Baekhyun starts comparing himself to his character and talking about how they’re both dancing machines. He then gets up from his chair to demonstrate for his boyfriend who is just looking at him like he’s grown a second head. 

Once he has Chanyeol’s attention, he starts mimicking the moves of the dancing character on the screen. Chanyeol wants to laugh because Baekhyun is _not_ a dancing machine, and because he’s actually never seen anything so cute.

He takes the opportunity while Baekhyun is not distracted by a battle or quest and brings up the topic.

“My parents are going away this week.” He says nonchalantly. 

“Oh?” Baekhyun stops dancing and looks at him. His way of letting Chanyeol know that he has his undivided attention.

“Yea… They’ll be gone a week and I was wondering- well, I mean, I was gonna invite you over…” He trails off. 

Baekhyun just stares at him, head tilted in question before asking, “For like- the whole week?”

“What? No-” Chanyeol sputters.

“-Because I don’t think your parents would appreciate that.” Baekhyun finishes.

“Well obviously they wouldn’t know. I mean I think my dad knows.” 

And just that though alone has Chanyeol internally groaning. Now all he can think about is how his dad had handed him a box of condoms a couple of days after their talk. 

On the one hand, he was elated that they liked and approved of Baekhyun. But on the other, well it was just really fucking embarrassing. He’s broken out of his mental anguish when Baekhyun finally gives a definite answer.

“Okay.” That’s all he says.

“Okay?” Chanyeol asks. “Because you don’t have to. You can just forget I even said anything.” He mumbles the last part. 

“No, I mean I think it’d be great to spend some time with you alone. Making out in your car all the time isn’t exactly comfortable.” 

When he realizes what he’s said, Baekhyun blushes. But then he sees that Chanyeol is nodding because apparently, he totally agrees. But then he can’t stop nodding because he’s actually just thinking about making out with Baekhyun on his bed and so he has no idea how stupid he looks right now.

“Yeol are you okay?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yea!” His voice comes out a little higher than he’d wanted it to--kind of squeaky yet deep at the same time, the way it had sounded when he was going through puberty. He’s embarrassed as fuck, but recovers by pulling Baekhyun into his lap and giving him a soft peck on the lips.

“I’m really glad you’re gonna come.” 

♡

Baekhyun asks for two days off consecutively so that he doesn’t have to leave Chanyeol when he goes to stay with him. He is honest with his parents about where he will be and at first his mom doesn’t seem too happy about it. 

They have met Chanyeol and they like him, but she just doesn’t remember being able to go off for two days at 17 with a boy--would not have been allowed to. Her words. 

But because Baekhyun does so much for himself and for them as well, even if they don’t asks, she gives in.

♡

When Baekhyun comes, Chanyeol cooks dinner for him, or rather, he throws a pepperoni and supreme pizza in the oven and they start a movie while they wait. But Baekhyun finds it sweet all the same.

Another thing Baekhyun likes about Chanyeol is that he never pushes him to do anything. When Baekhyun got excited about watching the new Fantastic Four, well Chanyeol lets him do just that. He doesn’t even try to put the moves on Baekhyun--to get him to make out with him or anything. He just cuddles closer and Baekhyun appreciates that.

He doesn’t realize how tired he is until about halfway through the second movie. He had come over right after work afterall. When Chanyeol feels the weight of Baekhyun’s head on his shoulder, he smiles at the shorter male then wakes him up so they can go to bed.

“I’m not sleepy, I swear.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Yes you are.” Chanyeol pulls him by the arm to get him to get off the couch. “Come on, let’s just get in bed. You’d be more comfortable.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes and reaches for his phone on the coffee table. Upon seeing what time it is, only 10p.m, he feels beyond bad and sends his boyfriend an apologetic look. 

“It’s fine. Let’s go.” Chanyeol says.

This time, Baekhyun listens.

When they make it to the room, Chanyeol changes into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. When he sees Baekhyun crawling into bed out of the corner of his eye, he notices the smaller has stripped down to just his boxers and a t-shirt. Baekhyun is still pretty much clothed, yet Chanyeol can feel himself getting a boner. He’s 17 for goodness sake.

“Um, do you wanna borrow some pants?” Chanyeol asks nervously.

“It’s fine, Baekhyun mumbles into the pillow. He usually wears pajama pants to bed, but tonight, he’s just too tired to care.

“Um, ok then.” Chanyeol whispers as he stands near his dresser. “I’ll be right back.” 

He hopes Baekhyun is too tired really notice he’s left the room or that he thinks he went to get a drink a water. But honestly, he just needs to not have a raging hard on right now. 

After he comes back, he sees that Baekhyun isn’t asleep. He asks if something is wrong, but Baekhyun just shakes his head and lifts the covers for Chanyeol to slip in beside him.Once Chanyeol is settled, Baekhyun scoots closer, laying his head on the taller’s chest and throwing his arm across his stomach.

“Where’d you go?” He questions softly.

“Ah, just needed to get a drink of water before bed.” Chanyeol lies. 

Baekhyun just nods and sighs in content. Actually being able to lie next to Chanyeol and cuddle feels much better than he imagined. They lie in silence for awhile, Chanyeol rubbing soothing circles into Baekhyun’s arm. 

After a few minutes, Baekhyun apologizes for falling asleep during the movie. He’s speaking barely above a whisper, but Chanyeol hears him, kissing the top of his head and telling him that it’s fine. He understands that he’s tired.

Baekhyun looks up and smiles at his boyfriend, wondering how he got so lucky before leaning up and giving him a soft kiss. 

Chanyeol intertwines their hands and Baekhyun focuses on that for a second before looking back at Chanyeol and saying, “I’m not really tired anymore.”

“Is that right?” Chanyeol teases. 

Baekhyun just looks him in the eye, one eyebrow raised as if to say, _well what are you gonna do about it?_

Chanyeol switches their positions so fast that Baekhyun can’t help but laugh out. Chanyeol makes himself comfortable between the other’s thighs and he can’t believe how much self control he has right now. Just a peek earlier and he was ready to pop one, and yet now he wants to calculate his every move. He knows it has to do with wanting Baekhyun to trust him, and not wanting to scare him off. 

“I really, really like you.” Chanyeol breathes out.

Baekhyun just smiles and lifts his head to kiss his boyfriend. It starts slow, both wanting to be comfortable and sure of where they’re going while they’re here. 

The most alone they’ve ever been is in the backseat of Chanyeol’s jeep parked somewhere secluded. There, they’ve shared more than a few intimate kisses and wandering touches. But this is definitely not the same feeling. If either has ever felt that he didn’t want to stop, it is magnified a thousand times in this moment. 

Chanyeol is supporting himself on his elbows, but Baekhyun wants him closer, opening his legs further and pulling Chanyeol down to cover him completely. 

Their kisses and moves are still slow, but Baekhyun is starting to rock up and against Chanyeol. 

The taller male pulls away, leaning his head against Baekhyun’s so that he can breathe, can get his bearings and for a second just feel the way Baekhyun’s half hard cock brushes against him. 

He wants his boyfriend so bad, but he puts a hand on Baekhyun’s hip, stilling his movements. 

Baekhyun whines, says, “Chanyeol _please_.” 

And Chanyeol wants to more than anything. But he has to know if Baekhyun is sure. 

“I just- I wanna be sure that you’re sure. Because we don’t have to do an-”

Baekhyun cuts him off. “I want to, Chanyeol. I really do.” 

He sounds breathless and he looks beautiful and Chanyeol can’t say no. 

He leans down and continues to kiss him, removes his hand from his hip and begins to copy Baekhyun’s movements--the pushing and pulling and _grinding_ and he’s just so surprised he hasn’t come in his pants yet.

Once all of their clothes are gone, Chanyeol reaches over to his bedside drawer to retrieve a small bottle. He coats his fingers and looks at Baekhyun one last time. The smaller is embarrassed and tosses an arm over his face in an attempt to hide. Chanyeol could ask him not to, could say that he wants to see him. But he isn’t entirely sure he wants Baekhyun watching him either, so he lets him be.

By the time he’s spreading the lube on himself, Baekhyun isn’t covering his face anymore, and is instead, watching his boyfriend with half lidded eyes.

When Chanyeol lines himself up and starts to push in, slowly at first because Baekhyun feels so tight, so amazing, he thinks he might choke if he goes any faster, Baekhyun finds it hard to breathe and has to silently chant to himself to relax. 

It doesn’t take long for his body to listen and respond in the worst way. Or maybe the best because _wow_. 

Baekhyun has been with only one other person, a close friend whom he slept with really as a result of both just wanting to know what it felt like. But it didn’t feel anything like this.

When Chanyeol is fully inside, he has to pause for a second. He isn't entirely sure how long can last; Baekhyun feels so hot and slick around him, clenching as if he's trying to get used to the feeling. 

He doesn't want to be dramatic, but Chanyeol feels like he might die if he can't get lost in Baekhyun. He wants to savour the feeling, to relish it and at the same time, make sure Baekhyun is feeling just as high and as good as he is. 

So he sits buried to the hilt inside his boyfriend. And all it manages to do is drive Baekhyun crazy.

“Chanyeol.” The smaller male whispers as he begins to roll his hips, pushing down because he wants to feel Chanyeol move inside of him. It already feels better than he imagined and Baekhyun just wants more. 

“ _Chanyeol_.” He tries again, breathier, with more want because he definitely, definitely wants.

He pulls and prods at Chanyeol trying to get the younger to understand what he wants before he pulls his boyfriend down and seals their lips together, bringing his legs up to wrap around the taller’s waist to show him just how much. 

“Please,” he breathes against his lips. And Chanyeol obliges, finally pulling out and causing Baekhyun to moan into his neck. 

Suddenly, there are streaks of light behind Baekhyun’s closed eyelids. Chanyeol doesn’t even get the chance to push back in completely before Baekhyun is coming all over his own stomach. 

Chanyeol is shocked… and 17 so it doesn’t take much for him to come as well. He pulls out once more, shivering as he slides back inside; Again, and Baekhyun is clenching around him. A fourth time, and he’s coming.

Their first time doesn’t last long, but both would agree that it felt pretty damn amazing.

♡

It continues that way for the rest of the summer. Although, they do learn to last longer and eventually have to figure out where they can do it without getting caught and how. 

Also, Baekhyun has to learned that he's quite the moaner and a loud one at that. So they also have to learn to be quiet when they’re bold enough to fool around in his room or Chanyeol’s while their parent are home.

They don’t regret a thing though. 

 

♡♡♡

 

When school starts back, the only thing that changes about their relationship is how often they see each other. Gone are the summer days that they spend every day, almost all day together. 

Between attending different schools, college applications, and Baekhyun still working a few hours a week at the store, it gets harder. But neither complain. They just make the best of it.

When an acceptance letter comes in from Boston U’s Questrom School of Business, Chanyeol is confused, if only for a second. Because between meeting Baekhyun and deciding that he never wanted to leave him, Chanyeol had forgotten he even applied to a school almost 600 miles away. 

And _holy shit_ , he got in…

He fucking got in--early admissions too. How was he supposed to tell Baekhyun? What would he do? What would he say? How would he feel? 

Chanyeol almost entertains the thought of just not accepting. But when a school, a really good fucking school, offers you a full ride, how can you say no?

He waits until they have some alone time to tell Baekhyun. If the smaller wants to yell or cry or call Chanyeol ugly names, he wants it to be somewhere private.

If he wants to run away and not even give Chanyeol the chance to explain, well he needs them to be somewhere Chanyeol knows well. That way, he can at least try to stop him. 

They’re in Chanyeol’s room--both of his parents are still at work, and Baekhyun is finishing up some required reading for his History class when Chanyeol drops the bomb. 

“Hey Baek… have you heard back from any of the schools you applied to?”

Baekhyun looks at him. “Well, I applied to a few. But I didn’t make it in time for early admissions so I don’t know anything yet.”

Chanyeol just nods.

“I’m really hoping for WVU though. Their music education program is pretty awesome. Plus it’s close to home so I can just stay with mom and dad.” 

He eyes Chanyeol. 

“Why? Did you hear back from state already? Did you get in?” He asks. He seems so excited and it just makes Chanyeol feel even worse.

“Um, actually, no not WVU. I applied, though.” He says, as if that will make his news less harsh.

“Oh, well we both know you got in. My honey bee is so smart.” Baekhyun says as he pecks Chanyeol on the lips. 

“I’m gonna get something to drink. You want anything?”

Chanyeol shakes his head no. He doesn’t think he can stomach anything right now anyway. 

When Baekhyun comes back, he lets the smaller settle in his arms on the bed. They don’t get to cuddle much these days. They either don’t have time or are spending it doing something else and hoping not to get caught. 

Chanyeol really doesn’t want this moment to end, but he really can’t _not_ tell his boyfriend some of the best news he’s gotten this week. He doesn’t think the way he says it will matter. Baekhyun will be upset either way. So he just comes out with it. 

“I got into BU Questrom.” Baekhyun is about to speak when he cuts him off. “It’s in Boston.”

Baekhyun moves around until he’s facing the other, confusion evident on his face. 

“They offered me a full ride.” Chanyeol continues.

“You applied to a school all the way in Boston? That’s like a million miles from here.”

Chanyeol scoffs because a million miles, really? Surely Baekhyun knows that’s not true. 

“Actually it’s like 600-”

Baekhyun pushes him away, gets off of the bed and begins to pace back and forth between the bed and the dresser. 

“600; a million. It’s away from me, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol can see him wiping tears from his eyes, but at least he hasn’t run away. 

“Baek, come sit by me.” Chanyeol whispers trying not to upset him even more.

“No, I don’t wanna sit by you.” Baekhyun runs his hands through his hair, still pacing. “600 miles--I can start giving you your space right now if that’s what you want.” He spits out.

Chanyeol hops up and instinctively goes to the door. He can’t let Baekhyun walk out, not now. 

“That’s not it. I just applied. But I swear Baek, I don’t have to go. I applied to state too. I can stay here.” 

Baekhyun stops pacing long enough to look at Chanyeol. His eyes are blurry, he can barely see him. But he doesn’t have to to know that Chanyeol is telling the truth, that he would stay if Baekhyun just asked.

It makes him break down--finally going to lie on the bed just so he can put all his energy into crying. 

Chanyeol lies next to him and just holds him, trying to get him to stop. When he finally does, he rises to leave, not missing the look of confusion on Chanyeol’s face.

“I need to go home.” He whispers. 

Chanyeol asks to accompany him, but Baekhyun refuses.

“Will you call me when you get there?” Chanyeol almost pleads.

Baekhyun nods and gives his boyfriend a hug. He tells Chanyeol he’s proud of him, which confuses the taller male even more, before leaving. 

♡

He doesn’t call Chanyeol once he makes it home and he doesn’t answer his texts.

He does talk to Jongdae before he goes to bed though, explaining how he feels like an idiot because _how have they not talked about this before?_ How did he just assume Chanyeol would also go to state? He doesn’t even go to public school.

He also tells him that he doesn’t want to be selfish, that this is obviously something Chanyeol wanted before they even met. 

Jongdae tells him that there is nothing wrong with being upset. He’s in love and it would be more alarming if he didn’t feel this way. He tells him that he should say everything from their conversation to Chanyeol. That they have to talk about it at some point or this could all just be blown out of proportion.

But even with all the encouragement, he also tells his brother to think about himself. Baekhyun doesn’t even want to think about what that might mean.

 

♡♡♡

 

Chanyeol tries to give Baekhyun his space which last only about twelve hours. He texts the smaller male only to inquire about his well being. Baekhyun answers only once and Chanyeol can only go so long without hearing from him. So after getting a text from Jongin that Baekhyun was at work, he wastes no time getting dressed and heading to the store. 

Baekhyun doesn’t see him come in, but he’s not surprised when he looks and sees his boyfriend watching him from behind a cheetos display. 

He laughs to himself and continues scanning the customer’s items, making sure to shut off his light to signal that his lane is closed.

Once he is done, he clocks out for a break and marches up to his giant. Chanyeol is still kind of hunched over behind the display and almost knocks it over when Baekhyun clears his throat.

“I just clocked out for my lunch. I don’t wanna talk about college or how you’re gonna be so far away from me once we start. I just wanna eat and relax.”

Chanyeol nods, taking this as Baekhyun’s way of telling Chanyeol to leave him alone. And he’s shocked when the smaller goes on to say, “If you want, we can talk later. Just pick me up from work at 6.”

Baekhyun isn’t looking at him when he says this and Chanyeol isn’t sure how to take that. But he agrees to Baekhyun’s request and leaves the shorter male to finish out his work day. 

♡

When 6 p.m rolls around, as silently promised, Chanyeol is outside waiting for Baekhyun. Neither say a word or show any emotion as Chanyeol begins to drive. But it doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to realize they’re not going to his house. 

He doesn’t asks though, he trusts Chanyeol. 

He doesn’t speak up until they get to the beach. It’s January so it’s dark and a little too fucking cold to be there.

He wants to ask why, but Chanyeol speaks first.

“So can we talk now?” The taller male asks. 

Baekhyun nods.

“Look, I’ll admit I am- was, really excited about Questrom. But I swear Baek, I didn’t apply to get away from you or anything like that. Before I even met you, I had this list of schools I was going to apply to and time came around I just did them. I wasn’t thinking about distance.”

“Ok.” Baekhyun whispers.

“I didn’t think I’d even get in. Of course, when I made that list, I didn’t think I’d fall in love my senior year.” 

He says the last part more to himself, but Baekhyun hears it, effectively blocking out anything Chanyeol says after. Something about staying if Baekhyun just asked.

“You love me?” He asks, face still void of emotion.

Chanyeol stops speaking. He stares at Baekhyun for a moment debating if he should deny it. If Baekhyun is going to leave him, he should have some dignity left. But looking into the smaller’s eyes, there’s no way Chanyeol can deny it. 

“I do.” He whispers. “Very much.”

Baekhyun stares back. Nods. Then takes a deep breath before speaking. 

“I think we should break up.”

“What the fuck!” Chanyeol yells. 

He yells because even if he was thinking Baekhyun might do it, he is caught off guard when the smaller male actually says it. 

In all honesty though, his eyes are stinging as he tries not to cry. They actually tear up a little, but it’s not enough to blur out the vision of tiny shoulders shaking as Baekhyun tries hard to hold in his laughter.

When Chanyeol catches on, he pushes his seat back and drags the tiny male across the center console to plop him in his lap. 

“You’re not funny.” He growls. 

“I’m sorry. I just had to.”

Baekhyun is laughing hard enough by now that Chanyeol can feel it in his bones. He’s not amused though. When Baekhyun is done, he finally speaks.

“Look, I’ll admit this all sucks ass. I don’t want you to be so far away from me.” Baekhyun pouts. “But, I feel like it’s something you really want. And I’m not so selfish as to ask you stay.”

“You could.” Chanyeol whispers as he rubs his hands soothingly from Baekhyun’s wrists to his shoulders. 

Baekhyun is quiet, seemingly weighing his options, but then shakes his head. 

“No I couldn't. I don’t know what’s gonna happen to us, but I think you should go.”

Chanyeol gives him the brightest smile Baekhyun thinks he’s seen their entire relationship. He hugs him tightly, holding him close for what seems like hours. When he pulls back he says, “Nothing is gonna happen to us as long as you love me too.”

“Well I don’t know about all that.” Baekhyun sasses. 

He is not prepared for Chanyeol’s tickle attack as he demands over and over that Baekhyun admits he feels the same.

“Alright fine! Just stop.” Baekhyun begs.

“You have to say it.” Chanyeol continues.

“Okay! I love you too. But I don’t wanna make a big deal out of it!”

Chanyeol finally stops. “That’s fine.” He smiles. “I know you mean it.”

Scratch that. _This_ is the most brilliant smile Baekhyun has seen in their entire relationship.

♡

The rest of senior year passes by in a blur. They spend every moment they can together between Baekhyun working and them both studying. 

Baekhyun gets his acceptance letter from West Virginia and it's bittersweet. He's happy he got into his first choice, but it sucks knowing that Chanyeol won't be there with him.

When they graduate, they ditch their families and the dinners they try to drag them to, opting to go to the beach so that it's just them. They never talk about where their relationship will go once Chanyeol leaves. But as time goes by and the time for Chanyeol to leave gets closer, Baekhyun’s fear of the outcome not being good increases. 

How could they possibly stay together when they will be so far apart?

 

The answer comes the night before Chanyeol leaves in the form of sweet kisses pressed to his lips and anywhere else Chanyeol can reach; and promises whispered in his ear. 

 

 _Nothing ever has to change. I love you and it's just a few hours. You can visit whenever you want and I'll always come home on breaks. You're the one I want- nothing will change that_.

 

The next day, after all his family have said their goodbyes, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol off from the driveway of the house he grew up in, believing that everything they talked about the night before is true.

 

♡♡♡

 

At first, a long distance relationship seem easy. Although they miss each other like crazy, they don’t complain. Because despite being hundreds of miles away, they still make each other feel like the number one priority. They text as much as possible throughout the day and talk on the phone every night making sure to say their ‘I love yous’ before they go to bed. And they never miss a Skype session.

Baekhyun gets to visit Chanyeol in Boston right before university starts. But it’s much easier for Chanyeol to come home on his breaks. He can afford it since he doesn’t have tuition to pay for.

♡

Their freshman year seems to fly by. When summer comes around and Chanyeol comes back home, they pick up where they left off, spending all their time together almost as if Chanyeol had never left. 

Their routine is interrupted though, when one day at Baekhyun’s, they're supposed to be watching a movie, but end up having an impromptu Skype session with one of Chanyeol’s classmates--a guy by the name of Sehun. 

Halfway through, Baekhyun leaves the room. Aside from the guy speaking to him, he didn't feel like he was really part of the conversation.

When he's done, Chanyeol goes to find Baekhyun in the living room playing piano. Sitting beside him, he slides an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and places a kiss to his temple before asking, “Why’d you leave?”

Instead of answering, Baekhyun qips, “He seems friendly. I didn't know you had a new best friend. Jongin would be upset.” 

As if this is actually about his cousin…

“Nah, Jongin has met him.” 

_Well Shit_.

“Through Skype of course” Chanyeol finishes. 

But Skype or not, _What. The. Actual. Fuck._

“Wait, Jongin has met him, but not me?” 

“Yea. He just happened to be around when Sehun called. I didn't think it was a big deal.”

Baekhyun stares at him like he's grown two heads before pouting. 

“Well, he must be a big deal if you're Skyping with him over summer.” _And while you're with me_. He doesn't add.

Chanyeol chuckles and Baekhyun pouts even more. “Babe, are you jealous?” Baekhyun doesn't answer. “He's taking summer classes and he needed help with something. You'd know that if you'd stayed in the room.”

Baekhyun is about to argue, but instead, takes a deep breath to calm himself down. There's only so much time they have together. He doesn't want to spend it fighting. 

“It doesn't matter.” He lies. “Like I said, he seems nice.”

“You sure?” 

“Yup. I know you love me. Let's change the subject.”

“We can do that.” Chanyeol says as he takes Baekhyun’s hand and guides him up from the piano bench. “Or you can let me prove it to you.”

Baekhyun giggles as Chanyeol chases him up the stairs to his bedroom. 

 

♡♡♡

 

It’s three semesters in that they start to see a big change in their relationship. It’s when Baekhyun starts wondering how hard a statistics class can actually be or how much studying has to be done in order to pass a business analytics class. 

Sure Baekhyun himself has always had to study to make decent grades, but not Chanyeol. He remembers the younger male bragging about how he never even had to crack open a book his freshman year, yet he passed all his classes, making nothing lower than a B in each.

It doesn’t help that every time Chanyeol claims to be studying, he’s studying with Sehun.

♡

Baekhyun is starting to see how hard maintaining a long distance relationship actually is. Maybe he was biased before, blinded by love. Or maybe it was the fact that they saw each other that first year more than would normally be possible in a long distance relationship that involved two college freshmen and so many hundreds of miles distance.

Or maybe Baekhyun is just finally seeing Chanyeol for what he really is- a work obsessed work-a-fucking-holic.

Now to be fair, it isn't all bad. Sure they face a few more challenges this year than last, but maybe that is to be expected as they grow older and take on more responsibilities.  
But it doesn't mean that Baekhyun has to like the times when Chanyeol forgets to tell him he is studying late causing the smaller male to worry when he hasn’t called thirty minutes after he said he would. 

Or the times when he finds out that instead of studying like Chanyeol told him he would be, the taller male has been out drinking or, god help anyone who gets within two feet of him, _dancing_ with Sehun. 

Baekhyun tries not to be jealous, but seriously, Chanyeol never even dances with him when they go out.

And Baekhyun really hates the times when he blows off Friday classes and comes to visit for the weekend, but instead of it being just the two of them, Chanyeol will have his friends (yes this includes Sehun) over to study so he doesn’t have to leave the smaller male home alone. 

In all honesty, Baekhyun would rather he just left him alone and to his own devices. Because when he doesn't, Baekhyun to has to entertain himself in Chanyeol’s bedroom because he doesn’t want to look like an idiot in front of his friends. Chanyeol is smart and his friends are smarter. Baekhyun could never keep up with the conversations he hears them having through the wall as he sulks in the bedroom.

But afterwards, the late night hours are just for the two of them. Chanyeol knows that once the studying is done, after he’s crawled into bed with his boyfriend, Baekhyun will curl up next to him, cling to him and kiss him, and beg him to cuddle or even better, make love to him. 

Those times, their relationship still feels the same. Those are the times when Baekhyun really tries to understand and accept that Chanyeol is far away from his family and living on his own. And that maybe he shouldn't be so jealous of Sehun. He's kind of all Chanyeol has in close proximity.

It makes Baekhyun thankful that he is still at home with his family, always having them at arm’s reach when he needs them. Chanyeol doesn’t have that kind of support in Boston. And for Baekhyun to whine about how much time they don’t get to spend together anymore, when Chanyeol is so far away and has no one, he thinks, makes him selfish. So he tries his best to understand. And any worries or reasons for his ever growing unhappiness, he keeps from Chanyeol.

♡

When Baekhyun thinks back to that night, when Chanyeol promised that he loved him and that nothing would change, Baekhyun wants to cry. Because whether he intended to or not, and honestly, Baekhyun _knows_ he didn't, he lied. 

And that's proven Winter break when the once dark haired male comes home sporting a dye job.

“Um…” 

Standing in his doorway, Baekhyun is speechless for two reasons. One, Chanyeol wasn’t supposed to be home for another day. And two, although Baekhyun is a bit shocked because _what the hell_ , his boyfriend looks fine as fuck with silver- grey? Baekhyun doesn’t even know- hair.

“You don’t like it?” Chanyeol asks as he reaches up to touch his now pale locks. 

“Um…” Is all he manages. _Real smooth_ he thinks as he steps to the side to his giant inside. 

It must be pretty obvious, though, the effect it has on the petite male because as soon as he’s inside, Chanyeol pulls him closer to whisper in his ear, “I look that good huh?” 

He pulls away with a cocky smirk in place and Baekhyun so wants to smack it off. But Chanyeol kisses him soundly before he can get a word out. It’s soft, yet just what Baekhyun needs to be reminded why he’s spent a year and a half in a relationship with someone he hardly sees. And when Chanyeol tells him that his house is his first stop, 'My parents don’t even know I’m in town yet", Baekhyun feels guilty for ever wondering why in the first place.

♡

They book a cheap hotel room for the night. Baekhyun’s parents will be home soon. 

"They just went out to dinner." He tells Chanyeol. And even if that weren’t the case, Jongdae is home and there is no way Baekhyun wants to deal with that. 

They spend half of it talking, touching, kissing. And the other half with Chanyeol worshipping his body like a man stranded on a deserted island finally being offered fresh water. Part of him can’t help but wonder about his boyfriend’s sudden eagerness. But eventually, he pushes the thought to the back of his mind opting to focus on the immense pleasure he was currently experiencing. Chanyeol is home and he came to see him first. That’s all that matters. 

Of course, Baekhyun should have known it wouldn't be all rainbows and unicorns. Winter break last four weeks, but Chanyeol would only be home for three. He always leaves a week early when time permits, to tackle the ten hour drive back to Boston (otherwise, he flies) and to allow him time back in the city to settle and get ready for the new semester to start. Of those three weeks, Chanyeol spends one on vacation with his family. Baekhyun can’t blame him for that, they miss him just as much as Baekhyun does. 

That leaves two weeks--14 days for Baekhyun to see his boyfriend before he goes back and it’s inevitably another month or maybe even two before Baekhyun can see him again. 

Unfortunately, time is not on his side. 

Because of the holiday rush and the time between Christmas and New Year’s, Baekhyun has to work a lot more. Chanyeol stops by to see him when he can, but chasing Baekhyun around the store like he did in high school isn’t something he plans to do so they only see each other on the shorter’s days off and Baekhyun isn’t too tired.

Sadly, Chanyeol is on his way back to Boston before Baekhyun knows it.

 

♡♡♡

 

Another year of fleeting visits and it's starting to seem like everything else in Chanyeol’s life is more important than Baekhyun. At least, that's what Baekhyun himself thinks. 

Three years of this long distance thing and it's not that Baekhyun is questioning the love part. He knows Chanyeol still loves him. But it doesn't mean he still wants him. You can love someone and not want them, he thinks bitterly. 

But he can't- wouldn't dare ask Chanyeol if it's true. More than upsetting the business major, he's afraid that the answer just might be yes.

They still talk everyday, albeit, not as much as they used to. Their communication has mostly been reduced to texts throughout the day, although significantly fewer than before. 

And although they still talk every night, the phone calls are short. And skype sessions? They’re lucky to have them twice a week.

♡ 

When Baekhyun visits Boston for Spring Break, they are more like roommates than lovers. They hardly spend any time together outside of the apartment and their time inside mostly consists of Baekhyun on one end of the couch and Chanyeol on the other as they watch tv.

Baekhyun finds himself going to bed alone most nights, either because Chanyeol is so late coming home from his study sessions, Baekhyun just can't be bothered to wait up any longer. Or because Chanyeol has said something to upset him and Baekhyun just doesn't want to see his face. 

Or better yet are the times when Chanyeol is home, but has so much work he refuses to come to bed even when Baekhyun begs him.

He's even gone to bed just to wake up the next morning only to see Chanyeol still hunched over his laptop.

To put the icing on the cake, Baekhyun is horny goddamn it! And Chanyeol doesn’t seem to care much to do anything about it. That, or he’s so focused on other things, maybe other people, Baekhyun thinks. 

It doesn’t stop Baekhyun from trying though. Because honestly, he is still very much attracted to his boyfriend. Even if lately, Chanyeol can’t be bothered to make him feel the same. 

But Baekhyun pushes that thought aside, and one night, after dinner he goes into the bedroom, puts on Chanyeol’s favorite t-shirt, a ratty blue one that he’s had since Baekhyun bought it for him their first Valentine’s Day together, and nothing else.

Chanyeol, like always, is working away on his laptop when Baekhyun comes out and stands in front of him. It takes a second for Chanyeol to even notice he is there, but when he does, he looks confused.

“You need something babe?”

Baekhyun sighs. He doesn’t know how much more blunt he has to be other than outright saying it. So he does.

“Yes. I wanna have sex.”

Chanyeol stares up from his laptop. “What? Now?”

“Yes now, Chanyeol. We haven’t had sex since I got here.” Baekhyun almost whines. 

Chanyeol rakes his eyes over Baekhyun’s body before reaching out to run his fingertips on the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh. The smaller male can feel his heart start to beat faster in anticipation and he can see the want in Chanyeol’s eyes. But then he pulls back, taking a look at his laptop, and Baekhyun’s heart sinks. 

“Let me just find a spot to save this paper.” He says. And Jesus Christ who gives papers during Spring Break? 

Well, the answer to that is no one. It’s just that this is when Chanyeol decides to work on his-- wanting to get it done early.It’s not even a priority and yet…

Finding a spot to save means Chanyeol continually typing so that he doesn’t lose any train of thought he’d had before Baekhyun interrupted him. 

It’s another agonizing ten minutes of typing, and by the time he’s done, so is Baekhyun. 

But he started this, so he is going to finish it. 

As he leads Chanyeol to the bedroom, he tries to think about how good it will feel to finally have his boyfriend touch him in a way that doesn’t seem almost perfunctory. But as Chanyeol crawls on top of him and begins to kiss him, all Baekhyun can think about is how a few lines in a paper are more important than him. And how Chanyeol hasn’t even tried to touch him since he’s been there. He practically had to demand it.

Sadly, this leads Baekhyun’s mind into dangerous territory, and by the time Chanyeol really seems to be into it, Baekhyun no longer is and ends up pushing Chanyeol away so that he can leave the room.

“What even, Baek?” Chanyeol asks as he sits back on his heels. 

Baekhyun stops in the doorway of the bedroom and just looks at his boyfriend before saying, “I’m just not in the mood anymore.” 

Maybe it will hurt Chanyeol’s ego. Maybe it will make him see that Baekhyun can’t just wait around for him. But Chanyeol just shrugs as he grabs for his shirt.

“Ok then. I’ll get some more work done.”

Baekhyun gapes at his boyfriend. He doesn’t even seem to care that Baekhyun just outright rejected him.

The smaller male has to remember to breathe. He is so close to just breaking down and giving up. He stomps off to the bathroom only bothering a little to hide how upset he is.

It's the first time he’s thought about what would happen if he just left Chanyeol.

♡

As his visit goes on, all understanding seems to go out the window. 

Baekhyun can’t understand why Chanyeol even wanted him to come visit when he seems to have so little time. And Chanyeol can’t understand why his petite boyfriend is turning it all into such a huge deal. 

They’re together, in the same state. What more could he want?

This is where the arguments come in. They argue because Baekhyun feels neglected and Chanyeol just doesn't understand. They argue because when Baekhyun wants answers, Chanyeol has none. 

Yes, Baekhyun knows he's busy. Yes, Baekhyun knows he's tired. But it's not enough for Baekhyun to understand why they haven’t had sex once during this visit and why he practically has to beg Chanyeol to touch him at all.

“I just don’t understand why you even want me here. Or if you do at all.” He mumbles the last part, but Chanyeol still hears him. 

“You’re here because you’re my boyfriend.” 

That almost sounds like an obligation to Baekhyun. 

“And because I love you. But my classes are important and getting this done on time, or better yet, early is important to me. I don’t see why you don’t get that.” 

Chanyeol almost yells that last part and Baekhyun can hear the strain in his voice. 

“Maybe I should just go home.” 

He doesn’t mean it really. He just wants Chanyeol to feel guilty.

He isn't expecting it when the taller spits back, "Maybe you should.” 

It’s out before Chanyeol realizes it and to Baekhyun, it’s like a slap in the face. He doesn’t even have the energy to call Chanyeol out on it. He just goes to the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him, and buries himself under the covers.

♡ 

Baekhyun up changes his flight and leaved two days before he planned to. 

If during the visit, Chanyeol was going to act like he wasn’t even there, what reason was there for him to be?

Chanyeol seems confused by him leaving early, but not necessarily upset. And why should he be when he has so much more, so many more important things going on? 

Plus, Sehun could always keep him company. He’d been by two of the five days Baekhyun was there anyway.

Chanyeol had met Sehun during freshman year, both having the same major. But it wasn’t until their second year that Sehun became a name that Baekhyun hated hearing. 

If Chanyeol was studying late with a group, Sehun was undoubtedly a part of it. If Chanyeol was studying with one other person, there was no question that still, it was the the younger male. 

When Chanyeol finally did let himself have a break, he didn’t spend it Skyping with, calling, or even texting his boyfriend. No. He was out to dinner, a movie or clubbing with Sehun.

Baekhyun is so fucking over it. And although Sehun isn’t quite Chanyeol’s type, there is starting to be very little room in Baekhyun’s mind for the belief that there is nothing going on between the two.

Still, Baekhyun loves Chanyeol enough to give him the benefit of a doubt. Or at least enough to stay silent. 

♡

Baekhyun may keep his feelings from Chanyeol, but he doesn’t keep them entirely to himself. And while he doesn’t tell him everything, Baekhyun finds himself talking more and more with Jongdae and asking him what he should do. Because even though he is still in love, he isn't always happy. And things just aren’t the same.

Yet again, when Jongdae tells him to think of himself, consider his own feelings, even when Chanyeol won’t, and to just end the relationship, he doesn’t listen.

 

♡♡♡

 

Baekhyun meets Kris a week after he returns from his failed trip to Boston. 

He is out with Kyungsoon and some other friends when Kris squeezes his way into their booth. He’s a friend of a friend and Kyungsoon has met him before, but this is Baekhyun’s first time. 

He is tall and dangerously attractive, reminding him of Chanyeol, and yet, not so much. And he seems to have taken a liking to Baekhyun if the way he is shamelessly flirting is anything to go by.

Baekhyun has admittedly flirted with guys during his relationship with Chanyeol, even going so far as to claim he’s single while doing so. But it’s never anything he takes seriously and he never gives out his number and thwarts any attempt guys make to see him outside of the club or wherever they may be. 

It might seem a little shady, but Baekhyun just likes attention. It’s like an itch that needs to be scratched ever since Chanyeol got super busy with school. 

At first he feels bad--whines to his cousin about what a horrible boyfriend he is. But Kyungsoon is quick to tell him that it’s nothing he should feel guilty about. 

Sometimes he resents her advice. She doesn't really understand what he's going through. Jongin did stay behind to attend State afterall.

But when she tells him, “You flirt and lie about not having a boyfriend because it’s fun. Everyone likes a little attention. And anyways, what are the chances you’ll see any of these guys again,” he guesses she’s right. 

It is fun, and it’s nice to feel wanted. Chanyeol isn’t around to give him the attention he wants- needs really, at this point. So he flirts and gets it from other guys knowing that the compliments and stares won’t go beyond that.

So why does he freely offer up the fact that he’s in a relationship when Kris doesn’t even asks? He doubts the older male cares, not really. Not when he looks like he could have anyone he wants.

So he's a flirt. It doesn't mean he wants Baekhyun.

But after a few more run ins, when Kris asks to exchange numbers, Baekhyun wonders if his previous assumption was wrong. 

He has to think about giving the blonde his number. It shouldn’t be a big deal right? Kris is a friend of Kyungsoon’s, so it makes sense that they would become friends as well. 

This is what he tells himself in the few seconds it takes him to enter his number into Kris’ cell. 

♡

Talking to Kris becomes normal for Baekhyun. They talk so frequently, that when Chanyeol chances a weekend visit for his mother’s 50th birthday, Baekhyun can’t seem to put his phone away. 

Even in the car on their way to the restaurant his boyfriend’s mother chose for her birthday/family dinner, Baekhyun passively enjoys the ride and the conversation he has going with Kris, in the passenger seat. 

It isn’t until they stop at a red light that Chanyeol says something.

“Who’s Kris?” He asks curiously.

“Just a friend.” Baekhyun readily offers. All the while, still texting.

“Oh. I haven’t heard you talk about him before??”

Baekhyun sighs and puts his phone on his lap. “I haven’t known him too long. Met him when I was out with Kyungsoon.”

“Hmm. You gave your number to a guy in a bar or some club?” 

Chanyeol assumes this because he knows what it means when the words _out_ and _Kyungsoon_ are in the same sentence.

“No.” Baekhyun answers, clearly annoyed. “I gave my number to a friend of Kyungsoon’s while we happened to be out. Is that okay?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer. The last thing he wants is to start a  
fight. It seems to be the only constant in their relationship right now and he's been trying to change that.

He doesn’t really know the right thing to do or to say lately. And honestly, he thinks Baekhyun is being a bit dramatic. He knew what he was signing up for when they decided on a long distance relationship.

That doesn’t mean that Chanyeol doesn’t want to make his boyfriend happy; He does. And he tries. It just doesn’t seem to be enough for Baekhyun--not anymore. 

And no matter how hard he tries, Chanyeol just doesn’t understand how they got to this point.

He reaches for the raven haired male’s hand. At first Baekhyun jerks away, but Chanyeol isn’t having it. He reaches again and this time, and this time, doesn’t give Baekhyun the opportunity to sit on the other side of the car and sulk. 

He kisses his boyfriend’s slender fingers, up to his wrist. Baekhyun is trying so hard to hide the smile forming on his lips. It always tickle when Chanyeol kisses his hand. 

“I love you.” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun smiles and intertwines his smaller hand with Chanyeol’s bigger one.

“Me too.” He says.

♡ 

If one were to look at his text log, they would see that Kris’ number shows up a lot. A ton actually. Even far more than Chanyeol’s. 

But Baekhyun doesn’t think it’s a big deal. 

Sure, they flirt, but it’s pretty innocent, almost high school like. Kris compliments him something juvenile and Baekhyun giggles. 

Other than that, their conversations are normal enough: music, movies; how their day went; what plans they have for the weekend. 

All perfectly normal and perfectly innocent. 

That is, until it isn't. 

It's funny how easily, one random day, their texts go from Baekhyun telling Kris that he went shopping, to Kris telling Baekhyun how to hold his phone at the perfect angle in his full length mirror to show off the black boxer briefs he bought. 

Baekhyun debates if it's a good idea or not. He does have a boyfriend after all. 

But then again, what Chanyeol doesn't know won't hurt him. And really, it's just a pic.

In the end, he does it. 

Wearing nothing but his underwear, Baekhyun stands with his back facing the mirror, ass jutted out in a way he knows makes it look more than irresistible. And with his face turned just enough for Kris to see a teasing smirk, he snaps a pic.

It's not long before he receives one in return. His effect on Kris is very obvious if the slight bulge that peeks from the open jeans pulled slightly down the tall blonde’s hips is anything to go by.

Baekhyun is thinking of how he should respond when his phone rings.

It's Kris.

There is a second of panic and hesitation before he answers- hopefully sounding more calm than he feels.

“H- hello?” 

Fuck, he stuttered.

“Such sinful hips for a face so innocent. But then again, don't think I didn't see that smirk.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “I was only giving you what you asked for.”

“Hmm. In that case, how about I tell you what else I want.”

 

Kris’ breathing has become heavier since the start of the phone call. Baekhyun can feel his heart beat a little quicker as he realizes what Kris is doing.

“I do have a boyfriend. Remember?” 

Baekhyun hopes his voice doesn't sound shaky.

“Unless I missed the memo, he's not there with you. Is he?”

“No…”

“Then what he doesn't know won't hurt him.”

And fuck, that's how all this started in the first place. How he justified even sensing the pic. 

Baekhyun is torn between calling Kris out for being a dick and imagining hopping on what he's visualized in his mind since he opened the picture Kris sent.

He honestly can't remember the last time he and Chanyeol did something like this, let alone the last time they were intimate. 

Even when his boyfriend visited a week prior for his mom’s birthday, they failed to find the time.

Yet here was this tall, honest to god sexy specimen of a man who has had nothing but time for him and is now wanting to get off with him.

He convinces himself it'd be no different than masturbating and allows Kris to talk him through the best orgasm he's had in awhile.

♡

From there, their texts become even more frequent. The only difference is that now there's a fair amount more that include pics and snippets of what Kris wants to do to him.

Baekhyun also starts to hang out with Kris more and begins to feel less and less guilty when he misses a call or Skype session because he is out and can’t be bothered to let Chanyeol know. 

At this point, Baekhyun can't be bothered to feel guilty. Not after he finds out that Chanyeol isn't coming home for summer.

He tries, he really does, not to be upset with his boyfriend, but leaving the fucking country seems like the last straw for Baekhyun.

In Chanyeol’s defense, he told Baekhyun that he'd applied for an internship and had a really good chance of getting in. Whether or not Baekhyun remembered the details was a different story.

He explains again that the internship he is offered is something he just can't pass up. Sure it’s in India, but interning at National Institute of Securities Markets would make him stand out in a sea of applicants during interviews when it mattered most- when the time came for him to take care of Baekhyun like he'd always promised.

It's only the second time Baekhyun has wanted to break up with Chanyeol. But the feeling is so strong, he cries whenever he thinks about it. 

And talking to Jongdae doesn't help. He already believes that Chanyeol is cheating on his little brother- never failing to point out evidence that Baekhyun can't really ignore. 

How little they talk and how they've seen each other even less in the past year, are his top arguments.

Baekhyun used to tell himself that he and Chanyeol could get through anything together. But now he finds himself wondering if Chanyeol and staying by his side is worth the misery, or if he'd be better off alone. 

He finds solace in the fact that at least Sehun isn't going to India as well. But that's little consolation to the smaller male when he finds out that Chanyeol actually has three weeks between the time spring semester is over and he actually has to leave. And that he'll be spending it partying it up with Sehun in between getting his passport and everything else ready for the trip. 

His mom had sent via mail all the supporting documents he needed. There was no point in him coming back. Not see his family or Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is beyond livid. He finally breaks down letting everything he's felt over the last two years, spill in a late night phone conversation.

“So you're not gonna see me at all?! What if something happens and you never actually make it to India?!”

“I think you're overreacting Baek. About the trip and Sehun.”

“Ha. Wow. You've seen him more than your own boyfriend in the last two years. And now you're gonna spend your last three weeks in the fucking country with him and I'm overreacting?”

He doesn't expect Chanyeol to answer. But when he shoots off the smart ass replay of “A bit. Yea.” Baekhyun is done.

“I don't know what I did to deserve such a shitty fucking boyfriend.” he whispers to himself.

But Chanyeol hears. It’s not like he means it, but Chanyeol just can't keep his mouth shut.

“You know Baek, you've been treating me like I'm the most horrible thing to happen to you here lately. And I'm over it-”

“Yea, well you can stay over it.” Baekhyun spits before he hangs up the phone.

He's so mad he can't even bring himself to cry. And after he settles down and realizes they might have just broken up, he becomes even more numb.

He buries himself under his blankets and doesn't come out for the rest of the day.

When Chanyeol doesn't bother texting or calling by the next afternoon, he figures he might as well accept the obvious. It's been a long time coming anyway.

♡

Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to accept when he gets a text from Kris asking to hang out. He's been texting the other since the previous night, telling him everything that had happened between him and Chanyeol. 

He is too embarrassed at the moment to speak with his friends or even his brother. But Kris is supportive enough. And he doesn't know Chanyeol personally, which makes it so much easier for Baekhyun to let it all out. 

The plan is for them to go out so that Baekhyun can drink and dance all of his troubles away. 

But when he gets to Kris’ apartment, the first time he’s ever been there, the blonde male can see the difference in Baekhyun already.

“Hey, you sure you’re alright?” Kris asks.

“Yea… I just…” He doesn’t finish his sentence. He hasn’t cried once, but thinking about it now…

“Hey. We don’t have to go out okay.”

“Are you kidding? I got dressed up. And so did you.” Baekhyun argues.

“Yea, but I don’t think getting sweaty and felt up by some dick in a club is gonna make you feel better. And we can get drunk here if that’s what you’re after.” Kris shoots back. 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer for a second. If he’s being honest with himself, he really doesn’t want to go out. He just wanted to not be alone. 

“What makes you think I wanna look at your ugly mug all night?” He weakly protests. But Kris just smiles.

“We can watch movies instead.”

Baekhyun laughs, but he agrees.

“Good. I don’t think I’d like it if anyone saw you in that outfit anyway.”

Baekhyun tries hard not to blush. It’s not the first time Kris has told him he looks good. 

Kris comes closer and Baekhyun thinks the taller is about to hug him in some sort of weird display of sympathy. 

But instead, Kris plants a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Cheer up. It’s his loss anyway.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing- just plops himself on Kris’ couch while the taller heads to the kitchen for snacks. 

They forgo the beer though. Baekhyun doesn’t really want to get drunk anyway.

♡

They're watching a movie when Kris seems to shift a little bit closer. Baekhyun watches him from the corner of his eye, but he doesn't say anything. 

It's honestly like a scene from a bad romcom. Kris keeps shifting closer and when Baekhyun looks at him, he looks away and vice versa until their thighs touch.

Kris clears his throat before he whispers Baekhyun’s name. When the smaller male turns to answer, Kris kisses him.

Baekhyun kind of knew this was coming and the whole time, he'd thought about whether or not he was ready and whether or not this was right. 

But Kris’ lips are soft and they feel like they could give Baekhyun everything he wants and needs at the moment: a warm body and just to not be alone.

Baekhyun clears his mind of everything. He just wants to feel good. 

When the smaller male doesn't push him away, Kris pulls him into his lap so that they can be closer. 

Soon, shy pecks and soft touches turn into deeper, more passionate kisses and deliberate touches. And it's not long before even that isn't enough.

“Take off your pants.”

Baekhyun stops grinding their erections together, and leans back to look at the blonde male beneath him. 

“Why?” He asks. 

It might be a stupid question, but Baekhyun isn't expecting much.

“You know why.” Kris answers. “Please.”

And Baekhyun can't deny that yes, he knows why. As much as they've talked and hung out, this is the first time he's come to Kris’ apartment. 

With that thought in mind and the idea that all he wants is someone to want him, something he hasn't felt in so long, he gives in.

Kris does the same and is done far quicker than Baekhyun. So he sits and stares as the smaller male removes his jeans like he's waiting for a prize. And maybe that's what Baekhyun is to him. It's how he wants to feel anyway.

Left in nothing but his boxers and t-shirt, he places himself back onto Kris’ lap and they pick up where they left off. Except this time, it feels so much better not to have their pesky clothing in the way.

Frotting on the couch is something Baekhyun hasn't done since he was a teenager, but it feels just as good as he remembers- maybe even better.

They’re both close to coming when Baekhyun moans. 

“Oh god, I want it.”

“Yea baby?” Kris whispers as Baekhyun continues kissing down his neck. 

Kris pulls him back to look into his eyes amd say, “You're so sexy Baekhyun. How could he make anyone like you want?”

“Don't talk about him.” Baekhyun whispers.

Kris continues to kiss him, sliding both hands inside his underwear and squeezing both ass cheeks as he says, “You should be fucked whenever you want.”

“Hmm.” Baekhyun hums.

“However you want.” Kris continues. “I should fuck you in every room of this apartment. Would you like that?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun breathes.

“Make you cum on every surface… the couch, my dining room table. My dick.”

Baekhyun is about to explode. “Yes yes yes.” He chants. “Please, Kris.”

The blonde smirks. “Bedroom first.”

Baekhyun is all soft moans while Kris is heavy breaths and breathless whispers in Baekhyun’s ear about how he’s always wanted to, always wanted Baekhyun like this.

His legs quiver on either side of Kris’ body, literally shaking from the pleasure. And Kris isn’t even fully inside of him yet.  
Kris either really is a sex god, or Baekhyun is way too needy for this not to feel ten times better than it actually does. 

Either way, he tries not to think about anything else and lose himself in the way Kris feels inside him.

 

♡♡♡

 

Baekhyun returns home the next day unsteady on his feet. 

Palpitations are honest to God one of the most horrible things in the world. And Baekhyun is currently having them. He’s light headed and his heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest. And on top of that he knows he’s breathing just fine, but can’t seem to convince himself that he’s getting enough oxygen. 

There’s a pain in his chest he hasn’t felt since before he tried to figure out how to tell his parents he preferred boys over girls. 

He honestly feels like he should be hospitalized and no matter how much he tries to will himself to feel better, he just can’t.

He'd woken up that morning to two texts from Chanyeol. One with two simple words: _I'm sorry_. And then the other with three words that hurt Baekhyun more than any fight they've had in the past.  
_I love you_.

How could he be so fucking stupid?  
And now any convictions he had about keeping his infidelity away from Chanyeol have gone out the window along with his ability to function.

He doesn't think he can make it through the day feeling this way, meaning there’s no way in hell he can keep this from Chanyeol for much longer.

He goes to the back patio and pulls out his phone. Scrolling through their messages, or lack thereof to be honest, Baekhyun almost feels justified in what he’s done. 

Chanyeol has had no time for him lately, and what free time he does seem to have, he spends it hanging out with Sehun. Baekhyun could never have imagined that their relationship could get any worse, but Chanyeol deciding to take an internship in India and not seeing him with three weeks to spare, pretty much put the nail in the coffin. 

And whether the break up was an actual break up or not, it'd been only two days before he decided to fuck someone else.

He knows what he did is fucked up. And he knows Chanyeol doesn’t deserve someone like him. Even if Chanyeol might be fucking Sehun in Boston, Baekhyun never thought he would be the type of person to cheat.

All what ifs and just maybes aside, Baekhyun knows he has to tell him. And knows he can’t outright say it. So he takes a deep breath to try and calm his thundering heart and twisted gut, and sends a text like the coward he is.

 

[9:45am]  
I cheated on you

 

Short and to the point. He doesn’t know what he is expecting. He hopes Chanyeol is busy, thinks he's probably laid up with Sehun. And maybe he is hoping that will buy him some time as far as a reply. 

But it doesn't. Chanyeol answers right away.

 

[9:46am]  
What do you mean? Is that a joke?

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. He thinks his previous text should be pretty clear. 

He sits on the back porch of his parent’s house on what must be one of the more beautiful mornings they’ve had this summer and stares at Chanyeol’s text. 

It’s only a few seconds, but it must be long enough because Chanyeol calls. 

Baekhyun blinks. He’s surprised he hasn’t passed out yet with the way he’s feeling. And now Chanyeol expects him to actually say the words out his mouth??

Well, here goes nothing.

“Hello.” He says tentatively.

“What do you mean you cheated on me, Baek?” 

Chanyeol sounds calm but Baekhyun knows he could quite possibly be hearing such calmness directed at him for the very last time. 

He repeats, “I cheated on you,” before adding, “last night, I-”

“You had sex with someone else?” 

Still calm. 

Baekhyun considers lying, considers saying no, not quite sex. He thinks that if he says it was only oral or maybe just kissing and a hand job, Chanyeol will understand. 

But he doesn’t lie. Chanyeol doesn’t deserve to be cheated on _and_ lied to all in the span of 24 hours. 

By the time he's finished admitting that yes, he let someone else touch him, let someone else kiss him and let someone else fuck him, he’s the one in tears. 

“I swear it meant nothing. There was no emotional connection.” He promises.

Chanyeol tells him that that makes it even worse, that if Baekhyun had maybe fallen in love with someone else, he could understand. 

“But you fucked him just because you wanted to, Baek.”

Baekhyun lets out an ugly, humorless laugh. 

“So you love Sehun then?"

Chanyeol is quiet for several seconds before it dawns on him what Baekhyun means.

“I've never- Are you kidding me right now? You think I cheated on you? And with Sehun? He's not even gay!”

_What?_

“For fuck’s sake, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispers, hardly believing what Baekhyun has been thinking all this time.

The petite male starts to sob. Chanyeol never cheated on him. And all he had to do was say it for Baekhyun to believe it. 

Baekhyun’s vision is blurry and his head is pounding with the revelation. He tries to take a walk around the backyard in hopes that it will help clear his head, in hopes that he can think of something, anything to say that will make Chanyeol forgive him right then and not leave. 

But he knows what's coming before Chanyeol even says it.

“You do know that this means it’s over between us.” 

Fuck. Those will be the last words Baekhyun hears Chanyeol say. He's going to another country in a week and this is how Baekhyun will send him off.

“Chanyeol please. Don't do this to me. Don't leave me.” He sobs.

“You left me when you cheated.” 

Baekhyun can hear the despair in his voice and belatedly thinks, he's never heard Chanyeol sound so small.

“I gotta go, Baek.”

Baekhyun begs and pleads. But he knows that nothing he says at this moment is going to change Chanyeol’s mind. So he settles for hoping they can at least talk in the future.

“Can I still talk to you?” Baekhyun sniffles.  
"Why?" Chanyeol asks. "What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know. I just want to. Please."

Chanyeol sighs. “I don't know. I'll be in India.”

Baekhyun knows that's an excuse. Of course Chanyeol is going to get an international package added to his phone if he hasn't already. Plus there's wifi calling. 

“Please.”

Chanyeol is silent for a few seconds before sighing heavily and and saying, “We'll see.”

He hangs up before Baekhyun can answer.

Baekhyun stays in the backyard trying to calm himself before setting foot back inside the house. How he felt when he assumed they'd broken up is nothing compared to the heart wrenching pain he feels now, knowing that they surely are and that it’s his fault.

Chanyeol never cheated on him.

 

He doesn't want his family see him like this. But when it gets to be too much, after five minutes of still sobbing, he heads inside, running into his mom first. 

She's in the kitchen cleaning after the breakfast she'd made, face instantly falling when she sees her baby boy.

“Honey! What wrong?” She questions.

Baekhyun allows her to hold him as he sobs out, “He left me, mama.”

Jongdae decides to walk in at that moment and his face instantly changes, morphing into something dark as he curses Chanyeol’s name.

“I fucking knew it. I told you he wasn't worth it.”

“Don't say that-” 

“Baek he was cheating on you.”

“No he wasn't!”

He is ashamed to admit it, but he does, if only to clear Chanyeol’s name. 

“I cheated on him.” He whispers. 

His mother says his name in a tone of reprimand mixed with disbelief. 

Jongdae stays silent.

He can't make it to his room fast enough. It might all be in his head, but he doesn't like the way his mom and brother look at him.

Once inside, he shoots Chanyeol several texts, all variations of, I'm sorry; I love you; Please forgive me.

Chanyeol doesn't answer of course. But what else is Baekhyun to expect?

He puts his phone away when he hears his door creak. It's only Jongdae, but he has this look on his face. Baekhyun can't tell if it's disappointment, disgust, or pity. Or maybe it's a mix of all three melding into a big fat what the fuck face.

He doesn't want to see Jongdae right now. He doesn't want to talk about his feelings or why he did this. But he knows Jongdae won't leave until he's spilled his guts. So he does. 

When he is done, Baekhyun is sure Jongdae is looking at him with pity.

“Well first of all, I'm sorry for basically spurring on your imagination. I bet all my meddling didn't help.” 

Baekhyun doesn't necessarily agree. He would have thought that Chanyeol was cheating on him whether Jongdae gave his two cents or not. 

“Secondly, have you told him any of this? About how he's made you feel?”

Jongdae knows the answer before his baby brother even speaks. Baekhyun has had the same guilty face since he was five.

And sure Baekhyun has made little slick comments here and there, but he's never sat down with Chanyeol and actually had a conversation about how he feels and what Chanyeol’s friendship with Sehun makes- made him think.

Still, if Chanyeol was too stupid or busy to see…

And there he goes feeling justified again. He realizes then that this is mostly his fault. Maybe talking could have saved them.

But now, it was too late. Surely Chanyeol would never talk to him again.

 

♡♡♡

 

Four days after his confession, his skype messenger pings with a message from Chanyeol that says, _I need to talk to you._

Baekhyun is beyond shocked. He can see that the other is in the process of typing something else, but doesn't let him finish, choosing instead to call immediately. 

“What the hell?” 

It's the first thing out of Baekhyun’s mouth because that's _not_ Chanyeol.

“Please don't hang up!” The blonde haired male says. “I really need to talk to you.”

It all goes through one ear and out the other. All Baekhyun can think about is that Sehun is skyping him from Chanyeol’s Skype id.

“You can get into his Skype?” 

It's so hard to not think that maybe Chanyeol was lying to him-- to believe that he was telling the truth about not cheating. 

But Sehun looks so confused, prompting Baekhyun to continue. 

“You know his password?? I-”

“What?! No! He's asleep. I snuck his laptop into the bathroom to call you.”

And that's when Baekhyun notices Chanyeol’s ass ugly Yoda shower curtain.

“Look, Chanyeol told me what happened and I'm sorry.”

_What? Why is he apologizing??_

“If I'd known how you were feeling, I would have done what I could to assure you it wasn't true. Or at least slap Chanyeol upside the head so _he_ could assure you.”

It's the first time Baekhyun has laughed in days. 

“He leaves in two days but he hasn't even packed. And I don't know-”

He's cut off by Chanyeol’s voice on the other side of the bathroom door. Baekhyun’s breath hitches, but Sehun doesn't even panic, just tells the other he'll be done in a second before he's back to Baekhyun. Of course, this time, he's whispering.

“He doesn't wanna talk about it much, but… Look, I'm just- I'm sorry okay? I feel like this is partly my fault.”

“It's really not.” Baekhyun whispers. “I should have communicated better and not made assumptions.”

Baekhyun is in tears again. Yesterday had been a victory when he managed not to cry the whole day. And now here he is, balling his eyes out to Chanyeol's friend. 

He can hear his ex yelling about how he has to pee and he's not sure if he wants to laugh or cry harder. 

“Make sure he goes to India. I don't wanna ruin that too.” He whispers.

Sehun nods, giving him a sad smile before ending the call.

Baekhyun spends the rest of the day buried under his blankets.

♡

The next day, Baekhyun decides that Chanyeol not answering his texts doesn't mean that he should stop trying.

He sends his ex two texts per day. One in the morning that says I'm sorry. And one in the evening that says I love you.

Chanyeol answers only once, informing the smaller male that he is about to board his plane. He doesn't say I love you or even I forgive you.

He also doesn't say that he never wants to speak to Baekhyun again, so that's something.

During his moping and feeling sorry for himself, Baekhyun doesn't realize that he hasn't heard from Kris since the day he told his partner in infidelity that he told Chanyeol the truth. 

Kris had asked what Chanyeol’s reaction was and Baekhyun was honest about that as well. But he realizes now that Kris had said nothing else until just now, eight days later.

It's a simple text--one asking if Baekhyun is busy. And the tiny male wonders how he could be so stupid. 

Of course Kris never wanted anything more with him. 

That's not to say that Baekhyun slept with him in hopes that he did. But that doesn't make the feeling of rejection hurt any less.

Baekhyun stares at the text in utter disbelief that he threw away fives years for a single fuck. 

He knows that if he wants Chanyeol back, he has to completely cut ties with Kris. So he deletes the thread before deleting Kris’ number and hopes the blonde male can take the hint. Not that he would care anyway.

♡

When Jongin and Kyungsoon hear about the break up about a week later, they invite him out to dinner. 

Jongin was no longer at the store, having moved on to something better his sophomore year. He needed the extra money to be able to keep up with Kyungsoon and help pay the bills at the apartment they would be sharing when summer came.

Baekhyun is actually surprised they hadn't heard sooner and is kind of afraid to go--assuming this is just an excuse to get him away so that Jongin can kick his ass. And Kyungsoon would probably let him.

 

Dinner is relatively quiet. Kyungsoon and Baekhyun make small talk while Jongin sits and watches. 

He'd spoken to Baekhyun when they met in front of the restaurant, but that was it.

It's starting to look like he won't say anything for the rest of the night, but Baekhyun just had to open his traitorous mouth and ask if they knew how Chanyeol was doing.

Jongin's fork clatters against his plate and Baekhyun flinches because his fear of getting his nose broken hasn't been proven unfounded just yet.

“He’s fine. Having the time of his life in India.” The tan skinned male grits out.

Baekhyun can tell that he's upset. But the tension doesn't last long because Kyungsoon elbows him in the side. 

“Stop being a dick.” She says.

“What? I know he's your cousin Soo. But Chanyeol is mine and-”

A not so inconspicuous kick to the shin shuts him up. Baekhyun is about ready to leave when Jongin softly apologizes.

“Look Baek, I've known you a long time, but I've known Chanyeol longer. And I can't imagine anything he's done to make you-”

Jongin stops short of voicing Baekhyun’s disgusting actions. The older male isn't even looking at him, eyes fixed on the table, clearly ashamed of himself.

Jongin sighs before he continues.

“I don't know what he did, and yet I can't imagine you suddenly becoming some piece of shit who cheats on his boyfriend.”

Baekhyun doesn't know what to say because that's exactly what he's become.

“I care about you both okay. And I may be upset now, but I'm not gonna ditch you. So… yea…”

Baekhyun gives Jongin a wobbly smile, trying his best not to burst into tears. 

“Does um, does Chanyeol ask about me?”

“He asks how you're doing.” Jongin admits.

That's all Baekhyun needs to hear. Chanyeol obviously doesn't want to speak to him right now. But maybe he just needs time. And Baekhyun can try to give him that. 

 

♡♡♡

 

Giving Chanyeol time doesn't mean giving him his space; Baekhyun still texts him everyday. 

It simply means that he doesn't expect Chanyeol to answer any time soon, and that he's okay with that.

So when Chanyeol finally does answer, about two and a half weeks into his internship, Baekhyun doesn't know how to react. 

He's at work and he's on the register for goodness sake. But luckily he only has about twenty minutes left.

After he clocks out, he rushes to his car and catches his breath before reading the text. 

It's a simple text really, Chanyeol asking how he's been, but it brings Baekhyun to tears. 

He answers that he's fine and asks his ex how his internship is going. But Chanyeol doesn't respond. 

Baekhyun stays up most of the night stressing about it. Was it a mistake? Was the text meant for someone else? Chanyeol hadn't used his name so the latter is very probable.

When Baekhyun wakes up the next morning, it's to an explanation. Turns out, it was 1am when Chanyeol had sent the text and he passed out shortly after.

Baekhyun almost wants to cry again.

♡

They don't fall back into talking like they used to. With Chanyeol’s schedule and the time difference, it's not really possible unless one of them wants to be awake at odd times. 

But even if neither of those things were an issue, Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol would still be cautious. And Baekhyun doesn't blame him. There are few things worse you could do to someone who loves you than cheating. Baekhyun doesn't know if he can ever forgive himself, he doesn't see how or why Chanyeol would.

But Baekhyun tries not to dwell on it. As much as their reconnecting could mean nothing more than closure for Chanyeol before he shuts Baekhyun off completely, it could also mean a second chance.

 

Slowly, they go from a few texts a day, to several. They're all tentative and neutral, nothing too personal and neither brings up Baekhyun’s mistake. 

They don't even bring up their past together. Once Baekhyun mentioned going to the beach with Jongin and Kyungsoon and all it did was upset his ex. Somehow it reminded him of their first date. He didn't talk to Baekhyun for two days after. Baekhyun knows he doesn't want to sabotage whatever this is, so now they focus only on the day to day of their lives in that moment in time. 

Sometimes they talk on the phone. The first time it happens, Baekhyun is in the middle of texting Chanyeol when he drops his phone on his face. Somehow, the skin to screen contact initiates a call and when Baekhyun realizes, he scrambles to hang up. 

But before he can, Chanyeol’s voice hits his ear. It's faint, but just as deep and soothing as Baekhyun remembers. 

“Baek?”

Baekhyun sighs internally. _He called me Baek_. 

But his bliss is broken when he hears Chanyeol sigh on the other end, and it is definitely not a sigh of happiness.

“I'm sorry!” Baekhyun blurts. “I dropped my phone and I didn't mean-”

“You didn't mean to call me?”

There is a moment of silence. Baekhyun can't tell if Chanyeol is annoyed or actually a little bit sad that Baekhyun actually didn't mean to call him. 

“Um... No?”

“Oh. Ok… well, I guess we don't have to stay on the line.”

Baekhyun doesn't know why hearing that hurts so much. He really didn't expect it to go any other way.

“I guess we don't…”

 

But they do. They talk for almost ten minutes and it's not much, but it's so far from where they were four weeks ago. And Baekhyun knows this is one of the biggest steps they have to take if they want to be amicable. 

If nothing else, their cousins are dating so they have to at least be able to tolerate each other.

♡

The calls don't happen often. But when they do, Baekhyun always finds himself feeling a plethora of emotions: relief, a bit of sadness at the fact that they don't- can't talk like they used to. 

But there is also relief. Because every phone call Chanyeol makes- and Baekhyun always waits for him, allowing him to be the one to take that step- brings them closer to… something.

But tonight, Baekhyun feels like they've taken ten steps back. 

He shouldn't be upset; he knows he has no right to be. But he is. 

He can feel it in the way his chest burns hot and his lungs feel tight. He's light headed and trying not to cry. But of course, he loses that battle.

He really shouldn't be upset.  
But Chanyeol is on the phone with him and the little sniffles he hears every now and then let him know that Chanyeol is crying as well. 

That probably hurts him more than anything. Nevermind that Chanyeol is single now and can do what he wants. 

He shouldn't be on the phone feeling like shit and crying to his ex because he kissed someone else.

 _He kissed someone else_.

Baekhyun feels like somewhere, right at this moment, someone is making a joke about how it doesn't count if it happens in a foreign country. And then he feels like he's been punched in the gut and wants to vomit because it actually doesn't doesn't count at all. 

_They're not together_. 

He's not mad at Chanyeol, but it hurts. He imagines this is how the taller felt when Baekhyun told him about Kris except maybe ten times worse. 

Chanyeol never asked who he cheated with or or for any other sordid details. But Baekhyun can't find it in himself to give Chanyeol the same courtesy.

“So, um… how'd it happen? Is that all that happened? Baekhyun asks nervously.

“It was a guy from the college Questrom partnered with in the UK. And I mean yeah that's pretty much it. He wanted to do more, but…”  
Chanyeol doesn't finish.

“Yea. Ok. I mean, I don't even know why you told me.” Baekhyun tries to sound nonchalant.

“Yea. Me neither. Look, I need to go. I'll talk to you later.”

Chanyeol hangs up before Baekhyun can say anything. 

♡

Three days, six hours, and 27 minutes later--not that Baekhyun is counting-and he still hasn't heard from Chanyeol. 

He hasn't contacted him either. He knows the internship is pretty much done. He just assumes that maybe the taller male is busy with last minute details or possibly is spending time with someone else. 

Baekhyun doesn't really want to know. It's not that much of a long shot that his ex could hook up with someone else. Chanyeol is attractive, smart, he'd make a great boyfriend. He was a great boyfriend…

_Stupid_

Baekhyun has already accepted that he won't be seeing Chanyeol anytime soon. Even if his internship is over, Baekhyun assumes he'll be going back to Boston. 

He figures he might as well accept that he won't be hearing from him as well.

♡

Baekhyun stops scrolling through their old text thread to go check the mail. He hopes the fresh air would do him some good. 

He doesn't make it past the threshold because there, standing on his porch in all his six foot, hair dyed back to black glory, is Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun is so fucking confused because why is he here???

The question must be written on his face because Chanyeol answers without him having to ask.

“I'm sorry, I probably should have called first.”

“I thought you were going back to Boston?” Baekhyun asks.

“What?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows crease in the middle. “School doesn't start for a month, why would I go back?"

Baekhyun shrugs in answer.

"Look, this is why I'm here. We obviously don't know how to communicate anymore.”

Chanyeol says the last part more to himself than Baekhyun. But the petite male feels like shit anyway.

“I'm sorry. Um… do you wanna come in?”

Chanyeol looks past Baekhyun and into the house, teeth worrying his bottom lip. 

“Uhhh I'm pretty sure your brother is home and I don't feel like getting my ass kicked.”

Baekhyun laughs because how could he not? Chanyeol is like a tree compared to Jongdae and he has definitely filled out since Baekhyun met him. But Jongdae, well he's a beast so. 

Meanwhile, all Chanyeol can think about is how much he misses Baekhyun’s laugh. His ex’s smile has always been one of his favorite things. 

“We can go to the garden if you want.” Baekhyun says, figuring the outside should be safe.

Chanyeol shakes his head and Baekhyun tries not to laugh again.

“How about- would you go somewhere with me?”

Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to say yes and follows Chanyeol to the car without thinking twice.

♡

He's surprised, but at the same time, not so much, when they pull up at the beach. 

Baekhyun doesn't look at Chanyeol when he speaks, too afraid he'd see something akin to sadness in the taller’s eyes.

“When you asked me to go somewhere with you, I didn't think it'd be here.” He says.

“Yea, well. I just wanted to go to a place where we’ve had, what I think at least, are some pretty good times.” Chanyeol answers.

Baekhyun does make eye contact with him then, and he was right. Chanyeol looks like he'd rather be anywhere else to be honest. And it makes Baekhyun feel even shittier.

“Chanyeol I'm so sorry. Please just let me explain.” He begs.

There is silence as Chanyeol stares out of the front windshield of his father’s car. His is still in Boston. Sehun had taken him to the airport for his trip to India.

Baekhyun is about to continue with his begging when Chanyeol speaks.

“Okay then. Tell me why.” 

Baekhyun can see that there are tears in his eyes. But knowing Chanyeol, he refuses to let them fall.

“Tell me why you thought I loved you so little that I wouldn't understand how you were feeling had you just told me. Or why you thought I'd cheat on you when I made promises-”

“You didn't keep them.” Baekhyun whispers. 

“I never cheated-”

“I know. But you promised me nothing would change. And I'm not making excuses for what I did- I knew I wouldn't see you as often. But even when I was in Boston... Chanyeol I felt neglected. I was so lonely.”

Baekhyun is shocked to have Chanyeol leaning over and wiping his tears away. 

“I'm sorry babe. I should have noticed. I was so caught up in school and then just being on my own and being able to do what I wanted.”

Baekhyun only nods, both in understanding and to show that he heard Chanyeol’s apology.

♡

They talk for a bit longer in the car. Chanyeol still doesn't ask who, though Baekhyun suspects he has an idea. And he doesn't ask how it happened when or where. 

He does ask, however, if Baekhyun is still talking to the guy. The latter answers honestly and Chanyeol leaves it at that. 

 

When the sun begins to set, they find a quiet part of the beach without the locals or the tourist, and continue to talk as the waves crash near their feet.

Baekhyun talks about his summer, Kyungsoon, and Jongin, although Chanyeol probably doesn't really need an update on the two. 

Chanyeol talks about his internship and the things he got to experience while away. But, it's not long before the conversation steers back to their relationship.

“I miss you.” Baekhyun whispers. 

He's not expecting any particular reaction; he just needed to say it.

“I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon- if at all. I don't even think I could forgive myself.”

“I kind of need you to, though, Baek. I probably shouldn't, but I miss you too.”

Baekhyun looks up so fast, he can hear his neck crack and he definitely pulled something because it hurts like a bitch. 

But he can see in the taller’s eyes that he's telling the truth.  
Baekhyun doesn't want to hope, but he can't help it at this moment.

“I've thought and felt a lot of things in between the time you told me what happened and showing up at your door. But none of those things helped me in figuring out what I'm supposed to do.” 

Baekhyun listens with bated breath. He's not sure where Chanyeol is going with this. He's kind of talking in circles like he did when they were younger and he didn't quite know how to get out what he wanted to say.

The memory makes Baekhyun want to cry. 

“I must have complained to Sehun even more though. And I guess he got sick of me because one day during our Skype session he snapped at me me and said that I think too much. Then he said, ‘You're damned-if-you-do damned-if-you-don't.”

Baekhyun is feeling a lot of things, some of which he's trying to block out like being jealous that Chanyeol Skyped with Sehun while he was away. 

It's obvious that Sehun is going to be a part of Chanyeol’s life for a long time- something he's not sure he can say of himself. 

Another thing he's feeling is confusion. 

_Damned if you do, damned if you don't. What does that even mean?_

Chanyeol chuckles. 

“At least that hasn't changed.”

Baekhyun is too aware of the sound of his heartbeat thudding in his head to feel embarrassed about speaking his thought out loud again.

Chanyeol brought him out here for a reason, and sadly, his ex is totally the type of person to tell you that he doesn't want to see you again face to face.

“What he meant was, if I do take you back,” Baekhyun’s heart rate picks up, “I run the risk of you cheating on me again.” 

_Oh._

“Or, I don’t and I could just forget about you.” 

_Ah there it is, the sound of his heart shattering_.

“But then I run the risk of regretting it. And Baek, I'm more afraid of regretting it.”

Baekhyun gasps in surprise. Is Chanyeol saying what he thinks he's saying???

Baekhyun tears up for the second time that night. He's sure he looks like a fucking crybaby, but whatever because Chanyeol might still want him. At least he thinks that's what he means.

“I told Jongin something the first night I saw you, and I'm not ready to give up on it. Or us. I love you way too much.”

Baekhyun can't speak. So he nods to show Chanyeol that yes, he heard, and _YES_ he agrees to Chanyeol’s unspoken question. 

The latter smiles and pulls him into his arms- something they both have been missing. 

 

Neither know how this will turn out. But they know that they love each other and that alone is worth a second chance.

 

 

 

_Epilogue (2 years later)_

 

“Hey Baek, remember when we got back together and I mentioned telling Jongin something on the night that we first met?”

“Yea? That asshole wouldn't tell me. I even threatened to convince Kyungsoon not to marry him.” Baekhyun says with a pout.

“Aww my mini bee is so cute when he's mad.” Chanyeol laughs.

“Shut up, and if you don't tell me, you're not getting any tonight.”

“Oh I'm definitely getting some tonight.” Chanyeol smirks. 

Baekhyun pushes his shoulder, giggling. 

“Shut up.” He rolls his eyes.

“Hey, do you wanna know the secret or not?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun doesn't answer, simply raises a brow as if to say, _well, I'm waiting_.

“Ah, it's probably better if I show you.”

Baekhyun is about smack Chanyeol upside the head, but then promptly loses his shit when he sees Chanyeol get down on one knee.

 

_And I'll take you for who you are_  
If you take me for everything  
We'll do it all over again  
It's all the same 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please leave a comment here or on our livejournal mirror!


End file.
